Weiss Schnee/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi
Weiss Schnee/Image Gallery **Weiss Schnee/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Weiss Schnee/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Weiss Schnee/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Weiss Schnee/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Weiss Schnee/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi Transitions chibi transition weiss.gif Screenshots - Trailers ''RWBY Chibi'' Season 2 Trailer Chibi2Trailer 00001.png Chibi2Trailer 00002.png Chibi2Trailer 00004.png Chibi2Trailer 00020.png Chibi2Trailer 00024.png Chibi2Trailer 00025.png Chibi2Trailer 00026.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 1 Ruby Makes Cookies Chibi 01 00001.png|RWBY Chibi intro Chibi 01 00009.png Chibi 01 00017.png|Weiss vs Yang Chibi 01 00018.png Cat Burglar Chibi2 00001.png|Watching the latest news about a cat burglar Chibi2 00002.png|Lisa did say "cat"... Chibi2 00003.png|Don't take it personally, Blake. Chibi2 00004.png Chibi2 00005.png|What the? Chibi2 00006.png Chibi2 00007.png|Ice skating on... Chibi2 00008.png|...the frozen pool with her teammates still in it Chibi2 00009.png|What a lovely day. Reloading Chibi 03 00004.png|Assisting Ruby with her Dust ammunition Chibi 03 00005.png Chibi 03 00006.png Chibi 03 00007.png Chibi 03 00008.png|Huh? Chibi 03 00009.png Chibi 03 00019.png|"Hi, Jaune." Chibi 03 00020.png|"I'm just looking for my Scroll. I can't remember where I put it." Chibi 03 00021.png Chibi 03 00022.png Chibi 03 00023.png Chibi 03 00024.png Chibi 03 00025.png Fighting Game Chibi 04 00009.png|This should be easy. Chibi 04 00010.png|Excellent! Chibi 04 00019.png|Entering the Little Dragon's den Chibi 04 00025.png Sissy Fight Chibi5 00001.png Chibi5 00002.png Chibi5 00006.png|"Ruby, did you take my notebook?" Chibi5 00007.png Chibi5 00009.png|There. Neat and clean. Chibi5 00010.png Chibi5 00011.png|Partner vs. Partner Chibi5 00013.png|"Ruby Rose!" Chibi5 00014.png|"I have tolerated your foolishness for too long!" Chibi5 00016.png|"What?" Chibi5 00017.png|Ready... Chibi5 00018.png|Draw! Chibi5 00019.png Chibi5 00020.png The Vacuum Chibi 06 00001.png|Vacuuming the room with grace Chibi 06 00002.png|Neat and clean. Chibi 06 00019.png Chibi 06 00020.png|Pyrrha's alive?! Chibi 06 00021.png Prank Wars Chibi 07 00012.png|What was that for? Chibi 07 00013.png Chibi 07 00017.png|"Ha! Now that's ice water!" Chibi 07 00038.png|That's disturbing... Chibi 07 00039.png Magnetic Personality Chibi8 00029.png Ren Plays Tag Chibi 09 00001.png|Studying for an exam Chibi 09 00002.png Chibi 09 00003.png|"I can't right now, I'm studying." Chibi 09 00004.png|"I'll be at this all night." Chibi 09 00005.png Chibi 09 00006.png|"Ruby, I really need to focus." Chibi 09 00007.png Chibi 09 00008.png Chibi 09 00009.png Chibi 09 00010.png Chibi 09 00012.png Love Triangle Chibi 10 00001.png Chibi 10 00002.png Chibi 10 00003.png Chibi 10 00004.png Chibi 10 00011.png Chibi 10 00012.png|"Perhaps we could study for this next one together?" Chibi 10 00013.png Chibi 10 00014.png|REJECTED! Chibi 10 00015.png|Curses! Foiled again! Chibi 10 00023.png Chibi 10 00024.png Chibi 10 00025.png|"A for effort. But F for not following the rules." Chibi 10 00026.png|"It's... beautiful." Chibi 10 00027.png|I'm waiting, Ruby! Chibi 10 00028.png|.......... Chibi 10 00029.png Nurse Ruby Chibi 11 00026.png Chibi 11 00027.png|"Sick... Need medicine." Chibi 11 00028.png|That's not medicine, Ruby... Chibi 11 00029.png Chibi 11 00030.png Chibi 11 00031.png Chibi 11 00032.png Chibi 11 00033.png Little Red Riding Hood Chibi 12 00032.png Chibi 12 00033.png|"Why does this weapon have two axe blades?" Chibi 12 00034.png Chibi 12 00035.png Chibi 12 00036.png Chibi 12 00037.png Chibi 12 00038.png|Wow. Ruby looks really angry, just like Yang. Chibi 12 00039.png|Oh. Ozpin's narrating from up there? Chibi 12 00040.png|He only now finds out? Spin the Bottle Chibi 13 00001.png|"This is so childish." Chibi 13 00002.png Chibi 13 00003.png|Yes. Take Pyrrha already, Jaune! Chibi 13 00004.png|Why doesn't it stop? Chibi 13 00005.png|Oh no! Chibi 13 00007.png Chibi 13 00008.png Chibi 13 00010.png|This is just awkward... Chibi 13 00011.png Chibi 13 00012.png Big Vacation Chibi 14 00012.png Chibi 14 00013.png Chibi 14 00014.png|Why are Sun and Jaune here? Chibi 14 00016.png|As well as Yang and Blake looking fish-crazed? Chibi 14 00018.png Chibi 14 00019.png|"You told them, didn't you?" Chibi 14 00020.png Chibi 14 00033.png Chibi 14 00034.png|What is it, Ruby? Chibi 14 00035.png|Oh God, that's disgusting! Chibi 14 00036.png Chibi 14 00039.png Bike Race Chibi 16 00004.png|"I, too, am ready to race." Chibi 16 00005.png|The Ice Queen is awfully proud of her "chariot." Chibi 16 00006.png|"What?" Chibi 16 00007.png|"This was Nana Schnee's favorite bike. She called it "Stardust"." Chibi 16 00008.png Chibi 16 00009.png Chibi 16 00010.png|Never mock Stardust! Evil Plans Chibi 18 00030.png Chibi 18 00031.png Chibi 18 00032.png Chibi 18 00033.png Chibi 18 00034.png Chibi 18 00035.png|'I wonder what all these button do?" Chibi 18 00037.png|"Run away from the fire!" Chibi 18 00039.png Chibi 18 00040.png Chibi 18 00041.png Chibi 18 00042.png Chibi 18 00043.png|Headshot! Pillow Fight Chibi 19 00006.png Chibi 19 00012.png Chibi 19 00014.png Chibi 19 00015.png Chibi 19 00016.png Chibi 19 00018.png Roman's Revenge Chibi 20 00003.png Chibi 20 00006.png|You are the worst. Chibi 20 00013.png Chibi 20 00023.png|Was that Torchwick? Cinder Who? Chibi_21_00001.png Chibi_21_00002.png Chibi_21_00003.png Chibi_21_00004.png Chibi_21_00006.png Chibi_21_00009.png Chibi_21_00012.png|I'm ready! Chibi_21_00013.png Chibi_21_00014.png Security Woes Chibi 22 00009.png Chibi 22 00010.png Chibi 22 00012.png Chibi 22 00014.png Chibi 22 00015.png Chibi 22 00016.png The One with a Laugh Track Chibi 24 00001.png Chibi 24 00002.png Chibi 24 00003.png Chibi 24 00004.png Chibi 24 00005.png Chibi 24 00008.png Chibi 24 00009.png Chibi 24 00010.png Chibi 24 00018.png Chibi 24 00024.png Chibi 24 00027.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 2 Director Ozpin Chibi2 01 00001.png Chibi2 01 00002.png Chibi2 01 00003.png Chibi2 01 00004.png Chibi2 01 00005.png Chibi2 01 00006.png Chibi2 01 00007.png Chibi2 01 00008.png Chibi2 01 00009.png Chibi2 01 00010.png Chibi2 01 00011.png Chibi2 01 00012.png Geist Buster Chibi2 02 00016.png Chibi2 02 00017.png Magic Show Chibi2 03 00024.png Chibi2 03 00025.png Chibi2 03 00026.png Girls Rock! Chibi2 5 00007.png Chibi2 5 00008.png NinjaOfHate.png|Ruby summoned Grumpy Cat! Weiss is paralysed! Chibi2 5 00009.png Chibi2 5 00010.png Chibi2 5 00011.png Chibi2 5 00013.png Chibi2 5 00015.png Chibi2 5 00016.png Super Besties Chibi2 06 00001.png Chibi2 06 00002.png Chibi2 06 00003.png Chibi2 06 00004.png Chibi2 06 00005.png Chibi2 06 00006.png Chibi2 06 00007.png Chibi2 06 00008.png Must Be Nice Chibi2 07 00001.png Chibi2 07 00006.png Chibi2 07 00009.png Chibi2 07 00010.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Weiss Schnee images